Talk:The Rise of Scourge/Archive 1
The Cover... Well, on the cover...look at Scourge...How could something that cute be evil? Anyway, at lease Tigerstar looks cool. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 17:25, 17 February 2008 (UTC) I have spoken with the illustrator, and she seems especially enthusiastic about this book. I will ttry and find out if she did the coveer illustration. I doubt it, though.Reedfrost 20:21, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ... i tried making edit it's not taking it... somebody with more experience take a look at this. i put in illustrator, cover artist... this thing is way different than xhtml...Reedfrost 20:31, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :I fixed it. Any more questions, see Template:Book. Also, you said you've spoken to the illustrator. Could you tell me how? [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 23:10, 23 March 2008 (UTC) yeah if you go to the rise of scourge on amazon and then go down to the forums there, you can find her posts. sometimes she'll come out of her little drawing hole(jk) and answer something that you ask her about. while you're there, you could check out the same thing on outcast and dark river. its a bunch of fans all having a good time with their speculation. --Warriorslvr113 02:10, 3 April 2008 (UTC) I agree Scourge is wayyyyyy 2 cute 2 b evil! Released? I don't know about anyone else but I actually OWN a copy of RoS. My Borders has had copies of it AND CotC for a week or so now... But as it supposed to be released yet? Aurorastar 13:32, 18 June 2008 (UTC) : Sometimes warriors books get released before they say they are released. I wouldn't say it's not supposed to be out it just got released early (I already have CotC and RoS). Shadowmaster 13:50, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :: Wow, lucky! We Barnes and Noble and Books A Million-goers have to wait for the real release date :'( [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 16:50, 18 June 2008 (UTC) I agree, Scourge looks too cute to be evil in that illustration!!! X3 Anyway, I'm gonna start reading the Manga now, XD And Tigerstar looks like a fat lump. XD Poor kitty...XD Whose Fault for Scourge's Death? I think it's Ruby's fault that Scourge became evil and died. Here's why: She was the one who told Scourge/Tiny that unwanted kits got "dumped," which led to him running away, getting attacked by Thunderclan, getting a grudge, becoming evil, deciding to help Tigerstar, then killing Tigerstar, and eventually was killed by Firestar. She should be ashamed of herself! --SmokeHeart 16:19, 21 March 2009 (UTC) You're right! It's all Ruby's fault! (And socks, but not as much.) It's great that there is sombody else who agrees with us on this! Mosswisker&Stealthfire 15:14, 8 June 2009 (UTC) This type of discussion belongs in the forum.--Warrior♥ 15:47, 8 June 2009 (UTC) -- 05:43, 20 June 2009 (UTC) does anyone happen to know what color ruby is? because i really wanna know :She pale gray.--Warrior♥Warrior's Den 22:42, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I thought she was ginger but in the manga book their mom tells the picture of the dad "Strange that none of them have your ginger fur..." I'm pretty sure she's a very light brown, kinda a muddy color.Artimas Hunter 22:07, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter